


#29 story, "The Confession" (OR Pepper Potts always knows.)

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [29]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Coming of Age, Confusion, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Illegal Activities, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Misunderstandings, No Beta, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is an idiot but a good bro I guess, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, haha ok nope, no beta we die like men, or maybe not, pepper potts is the best, sorry my starker friends this is family friendly, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Listen, Peter. I've had many experiences with women, you're talking with the master of love and seduction!""Umm, Mr Stark, I don't mean to be disrespectful but Mrs Potts once told me to ignore any of your advice about love."--------------------------------------------------------Prompt #29: "So, Peter is in love. OK, we know that. But then, Tony learns about it. Now, Think about this situation: Peter and Tony + a ridiculous practice of love confession + Steve Rogers the DAMN CAPTAIN AMERICA in the way. Nothing can go wrong."
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	#29 story, "The Confession" (OR Pepper Potts always knows.)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I back?  
> Nothing is safe anymore ~~~

Peter thinks he loves someone. No, he certainly loves someone, this is not just a mere crush. When he sees Michelle Jone and he feels something funny in his stomach, he seems to be hypnotized because he simply can not stop seeing her... creepy, he realizes, but inevitable. He cannot find the right words to express how much he likes MJ.

One day, his mentor, the number one hero, billionaire and famous philanthropist learned of this secret. Peter, of course, **panicked**.

"So... You like that MJ girl, right?”

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, how-? No, I don't like anyone!"

“Pete, Pete...you're too obvious. Your whole babyface screams ´I'm stupidly in love´ and there's nothing to be ashamed of.”

“"I- am I really that easy to read? Argg but-but-!"

"Yeah, kid. But anyway, have you already confessed to her?"

"What? Confess? Me? To her? Of course not!"

Confession is not among the words in this teenager's dictionary. Yes, he really wants to be MJ's boyfriend but at the same time, he doesn't want to be rejected. Well, nobody wants to be, right?

The adult, for his part, feels that the boy is purely low in self-esteem, something to be fixed, no doubt.

"Why not? If you don't try, it may be too late."

"Yeah, maybe... but I don't think, quite frankly, I don't think she feels the same way."

"You're just speculating! Don't be shy, you should give yourself credit for being a good guy. Peter, you're such a nice kid, she'd be a fool to turn you down."

Yes, no doubt she would be a fool but Peter is comprehensive and non-judgmental, he knows that feelings are unpredictable and anyone is free to reject him as well as not to do so.

There was a short silence, and Peter finally spoke.

"Thank you... I guess. But Mr Stark, I'm not as great as you think."

"Nonsense! Come on, let's practice so you can conquer her!"

"Yeah right- What? Wait a minute, say that again."

"Listen, Peter. I've had many experiences with women, you're talking with the master of love and seduction!"

"Umm, Mr Stark, I don't mean to be disrespectful but Mrs Potts once told me to ignore any of your advice about love."

Of course, Tony was going to oppose to the lady of his life. Soon, the crazy idea of "practising a love confession" turned into complete chaos. Tony Stark's fault, clearly.

"Let's do something. Pretend I'm that scary girl and confess your feelings. Right now."

"I don't know... this would be weird, you're not MJ. No offence, you're old and eww."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that last part for your own good. First, I said forget that I'm the handsome Tony you know. Second, I promise not to laugh, I'll just test you."

**Peter should have listened to the words of the wise and powerful Pepper Potts.**

_Too late though._

"How do I start? I don't know, I don't think this is--"

"Shh, don't think, just concentrate on your feelings."

Sure, what does he like about MJ? She's pretty, of course, but that's not the only thing he's fond of.

"Okay. Yes. Here I go."

**…**

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I didn't know whether to do it or not. I mean, this is problematic. Wait a second."

"I'm listening, Peter. Don't bore me."

"Ah! Yes, yes, sorry. As I was saying, I want to tell you something. I'm a little afraid of your reaction, to be honest, but... I think... no, definitely, yes, I- I like you!"

**…**

His intention was not to pry into other people's conversations, he is aware that it is very rude, thank you very much. But he also cannot help it, his hearing is beyond what a normal human being can reach.

His first impression that something seemed off was when he saw Tony with the same young intern who is always by his side, except this time he could even sense the tension in the room.

And then, those words. Clearly, a **declaration of love**.

But ...wasn't Peter just a kid? Well, not a kid kid but a very young teenager compared to Tony Stark, clearly an **adult**.

"I don't understand, what do you like about me? I feel like you're just babbling."

"No, no! I-- well-- I don't know, at first, I didn't know what I liked about you, you're attractive, yeah. But also, um, well, you're kind of different from other people... I mean, you're unique in your own way!"

"So... basically, you're saying I'm a freak."

"Wha-no! Different in a good way! I understand there's a lot of prejudice from others... but I think you really are a cool and talented person."

Then, another silence.

"...Okay, kid. I think you can improve your speech. However, I accept... what you just said. But! Please, pleeease try to be more straightforward next time. Now, where's my _kiss_?"

That's when Steve Rogers decides to act. He wasn't going to stand by and watch an adult take advantage of a minor, he's Captain America for God's sake!

"Tony Stark, I never thought you would be so disgusting. I expected more of you!"

It was all happening so fast. Tony, clearly confused, just dare to look at the big muscle man with his best "what the fuck are you talking about?" face. Peter only froze in place.

"And you! I know you're young, maybe a bit confused but you should know that the age gap when it comes to dating is in fact, relevant. I can't force you to throw away your feelings towards Tony, but for your sake, I must take action here and call any adult responsible so as to talk about this issue properly."

Of course, with those last words, everything was clear now.

Peter looked at Tony, then at Steve. He looked at Tony again and fled the place without first showing an extremely red-coloured face.

"Ah, damn. You had to be Captain fucking America, the holy God of morals and justice."

"Tony, that was low of you! I can't believe that instead of politely rejecting that young man you just encouraged him to go on!"

"Wait a fucking minute you brainless muscle man."

"No! YOU shut up! I always knew you were a kinky playboy, but a sick man who likes young ones? I never thought of it! He could be your son! He could--"

"Shut up! Shut up and listen! He wasn't confessing to me, you idiot!"

"Yeah, of course, I've heard everything from the beginning!"

Calming the big guy was really a challenge. When everything finally settled down, Steve could only feel sorry for the young intern. It's certainly understandable why he ran out of the room in a state of complete embarrassment! Not only did he hear his confession practice, but he also misunderstood the whole situation.

There's a lesson for all of this and especially for Peter:  **always, but always trust what Pepper Potts says.**

****

**The end ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the love confession was too awkward, I'm aroace, I DO NOT understand about these things (?)


End file.
